This invention relates to sense amplifiers such as a sense amplifier including a latch for sensing differential complementary input logic signals from a memory cell and respectively providing complementary output logic signals.
Sense amplifiers typically sense complementary logic signals applied at its first and second inputs and respectfully provide complementary logic signals at its first and second outputs wherein the complementary logic signals appearing at first and second outputs of the sense amplifier are an amplified version of the complementary logic signals applied at the inputs of the sense amplifier. However, it would be advantageous to incorporate a latch circuit within a sense amplifier so that the overall structure is minimized and higher speed operation is achieved.
Hence, a need exists for a sense amplifier, including a latch circuit, for sensing complementary logic signals and providing complementary output logic signals at respective outputs of the latch circuit.